muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jadekoolkat
Numberella Hi, my name is Mary Catherine (aka RedtheGreat). I'm sorry if it seems like I've been changing all of your edits to Lavender, but I'm just a little confused as to why you are adding extra words to the box for Numberella. When a picture is in the gallery format (like all of the pictures of the Lavender Anything Muppets), it is automatically resized to fit its box. There's no need to make it a thumbnail or change the size in any way. You should be able to see the picture without adding anything other than Numberella to the table. Do you use an Internet browser other than Opera or Internet Explorer? That might explain why the table looks fine to me, but isn't working on your end. -- Mary Catherine (talk) 01:56, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :Hi, thanks for the heads up. I'm using Internet Explorer 7 in Windows Vista to view this page. When I first uploaded the image, that thumbnail and 130px stuff got put there on it's own and I could see the image. Without it I couldn't see the thumbnail or view the full size image of Numberella. Was the picture uploaded wrong? This was my first time doing this. --Jadekoolkat 02:12, 9 September 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, I have no idea what that would be about! The picture seems absolutely fine when I look at it in both the table and in its full-size version. This link takes you directly to the uploaded picture. If it doesn't work for you, it might be some strange Vista interference. I have Internet Explorer 7 for Windows XP, and it's showing up correctly for me. I wish I had more answers, but I'm by no means a computer expert. :-) Try it out, and if it's still wrong, I can ask Scott (a real computer expert) what's up. ::P.S. I moved your response to me over here; on talk pages, we keep all messages together where they originated, so it's like a real conversation. So feel free to respond here. :-) -- Mary Catherine (talk) 02:36, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Wendy, and I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. If you're looking for something to work on, click on the Attention link in the navigation box to the left. That category is for pages that could use some more work, and we'd love to have your help with them! There are more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Let me know if there's anything else I can help you with! -- Wendy (talk) 03:00, 24 May 2007 (UTC) :Hi! Just so you know, we're not creating pages for individual sketches, especially if they don't have an actual title, just something ascribed to them by fans. If you have a specific episode number the skit appeared in, you might want to add it to Ernie and Bert Sketches: Miscellaneous. As is, I'm going to have to delete it, but don't let that discourage you! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:32, 26 May 2007 (UTC) ::Hi again. I hate to keep deleting your pages, but that's not how we do things here. If you want to note individual skits, the best way is to contribute to Category:Sesame Street Episodes, creating a page for any individual episodes you have, and noting the skits that are in it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:02, 26 May 2007 (UTC)